Miss Independent
by HarleyRulez
Summary: Cara has another chance to find true love. But will the mysterious man be pushed away before he has a chance to heal her broken heart?
1. Red Armor

The faint sounds of battle kept me alert all night. The clashing of swords against shields made my hands itch to hold my agiels. Over the past week I found less and less reasons to use them. After leaving the last big town things had been a bit to quiet. Peace for any kind of distance made a Mord-Sith nervous; even when my companions thought nothing of it.

Zedd told me to embrace the peace with Kahlan and Richard having no argument with it. They just didn't understand that the enemy only gave peace to lure their victims into a trap. I would just have to keep an eye out for everyone.

A sudden breeze lifted my hair, bringing chills to the back of my neck. I could almost feel the touch of someone's light fingers. I was reminded of the nights, not so long ago, there had been someone to keep my company. Thrusting the thought out of my head I stood, hands on hips, and paced back and forth. The breeze faded away almost sadly.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Cara?" Zedd asked the next morning, his voice reminding me of a bear.

"I'm fine." I growled.

"I never said you weren't." he laughed, handing me a piece of bread.

The fire I stood before went out with a sizzle as I knocked the bucket of water over it, "It's time to go. There was a battle last night. We don't need to get caught up in that will only slow us down."

No one protested, respecting my wariness and quickly grabbing their bags to leave. I did know about war, more than any of them. At least they were listening to me about some things.

Walking helped my feeling of unease a little, but I still couldn't shake it. Ether we were being watched at this very moment or something big was about to happen…

"Cara, will you slow down? I'm not as young as you." Zedd called out.

A small smile pushed its way onto my face, reminding me of how I grew up. When I was with my sisters no smiled, not a real smile. All smiles were sarcastic, or cruel, or most of the time sexual. I did not regret my time spent with Darken Rahl or the other Mord-Siths, they made me strong, but…

I never finished my thought, suddenly thundering hooves brought me back to awareness. Turning around I say a large grey horse galloping straight towards me.

There was no doubt in my mind this horse had no thoughts of avoiding me, he was ready to run me straight over.

Finally, I thought. My more than ready hands gripped the agiels, pulling them out firmly, and enjoying the pain they brought. The charging beast saw them immediately, its eyes widening. The grey horse's head went up and, setting its legs into the ground, came to a complete stop; flinging a rider I hadn't noticed off.

Shaking and snorting, the horse stood still, too frightened to move. On the ground the rider didn't move. Face down the man didn't move, all I saw was his curly black hair and red armor.

Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd recovered from their initial surprise, running up to me. I used the toe of my red boot to flip the man over, not so gently. Even through the thick hair and dirt it was easy to see he was attractive.

Regaining its wits, the grey horse started to back away. Having no doubt we would need it later, I grabbed the dangling reins.

"Richard, what's wrong with him?" Kahlan asked anxiously.

"He tried to run me over, that's what." I stated brusquely.

Richard laughed at that, looking at me with a grin, "He is out cold but alive." A frown suddenly surfaced on Richard's handsome face, "He looks familiar though."

I rolled my eyes, we would be stuck with him, at least until he woke up and attacked us. For some reason I looked forward to the thought of fighting him.

"Kahlan give me some bandages, quick." Richard blurted, pulling off the red armor.

Blood leaked onto the ground, no longer blending into the armor. With the experience of a man wounded many times, Richard successfully stopped the bleeding and bandaged the man up.

**Please review and tell me what you think, if you have any suggestions please tell me. I am always up for helpful criticism. I am writing this fan fic because Cara is my favorite character and I think she deserves to be loved and happy.**


	2. Look Out

I twirled my agiels expertly in the air, ready for the stranger to wake up any moment and attack. As I paced I studied him. His body was long, with wide shoulders and slim hips. I moved my eyes to his face. Black hair fell across his eyes, giving him a rugged farm boy look. He had a strong jaw but soft, slightly childish lips.

He must have been in many battles, and he managed to live through all of them. But if he got up now ready to fight, he would not win this battle.

Rain started to fall softly, but with fat drops that quickly soaked me. I barely felt it. We were waiting for this man to wake up, staying at the very spot we found him. Meaning we were surrounded on all sides with trees, and anyone could sneak up on us in a moment's notice.

Richard and I, of course, had gotten into a fight about that. Richard refused to listen as I told him that someone obviously wanted this man dead, and they would be coming after him. We were begging to be killed by staying here. But Richard didn't agree, restating that he thought he could know the man.

"Richard you can't save everyone. He is a D'Haran captain," I said pointing to the symbol on the red armor.

"Cara, I said we are staying and we are." Then he walked away.

Refocusing my thoughts I listened for any sound of attack.

There! I crouched and spun dodging a sword on its downward path. My opponent was an ugly man, his grin full of bad teeth and madness. Before he could even reverse his sword's swing I thrust my agiel into the center of his chest. Pain flashed through his eyes, and then he fell to the ground.

Behind him came a dozen men; each of them wearing the red armor of a D'Haran soldier. I could hear the deadly twang as Richard pulled his sword out of its holder. Richard rushed to my aide, with Kahlan and Zedd not far behind.

One D'Haran soldier spied the wounded caption and called out, running straight for him, his sword held high. The attacker never made it to his target, instead falling to the ground, dead from a throwing knife.

Automatically I moved myself in front of the dark haired man, my back to him. Many men attempted to take his life, and none of them succeeded.

Finally I looked up to see no more soldiers, the path was quiet again and Zedd was starting to burn the bodies.

"Look out!" someone yelled, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me toward the ground.

An arrow wizzed harmlessly over my head, as I landed on the person who saved me. Kahlan's other knife landed with a thunk in the archer's neck, I found myself looking into two blue eyes.

The face was tan with curly black hair, a strong jaw, pink lips. It was the wounded rider. His attractive face was ten times better with his blue eyes open.

With a lopsided smile the man told me, "Well you're pretty, it would have been a tragedy to lose you."

Narrowing my eyes, I slammed my palm into his stomach; have dropped my agiels in the fall. He grunted but was otherwise unaffected. Rolling off him, I located my agiels and stood quickly.

"Richard, your friend is awake." I snapped.

Not seeming to be to worried, Richard walked lazily toward us. It annoyed me to see him so unconcerned about who this person was; when it was clear the D'Harans were after him.

Finally looking away from me at the mention of Richard's name, the bright blye eyes jumped to The Seeker.

"Richard?" he asked, sounding almost… vulnerable.

Suddenly Richard was much more interested in our new friend.

Looking him straight in the eye Richard gasped, "Adam?!"


	3. A MordSith Should Not Be Gawked At

**Okay so I forgot to Disclaim all the characters. Except Adam, a review pointed out that they didn't remember him this is because I had to make him up. I just couldn't find anyone in the original Legend of the Seeker who would work for Cara. So I hope you like him…**

**Oh and about the length… I have school and only one computer with internet connection. I am trying really hard to get this out and not take a week to put up more chapters. So I'm really sorry that I am not giving you more but I am trying ****REALLY HARD!!! Oh and I really need you to tell me what you think about Adam.**

Oh great, Richard did know him.

"Richard! I never thought I would see you again." Adam gasped.

Crossing my arms, I asked, "Richard you know him?"

Smiling like a child Richard replied, "Yes, he was my brother's best friend."

When the smile fell from his face, and the excitement left his eyes, I knew Richard was looking at the D'Haran armor he wore. Adam didn't seem to be worried about it.

"Why are you wearing a D'Haran uniform?"

"After you left I decided I wanted to help the Resistance. I became a spy and worked my way up through the ranks. Unfortunately last night some of my men fallowed me and caught me talking to a rebel. It didn't go well for us. My associate was able to escape unharmed, but I got a sword in the side." Adam laughed as if near death was something to play with; he could have gotten along well with the Mord-Siths.

Richard's smile returned and he embraced his old friend, not pausing for a second to ask Kahlan if he was lying.

"Kahlan?" I asked, looking pointedly at her.

Though her face clearly told me how shocked she was, Kahlan answered steadily, "He's telling the truth…"

Adam's blue eyes traveled back to me again. Something in my stomach tightened, no one looked at me without fear. The only people who were no longer afraid of me were my companions, and even they had been afraid at first.

I battled with Richard on our first encounter. Kahlan had made it clear she expected me to turn on them in a moments notice. Zedd had been the most out spoken one though, actually telling me he didn't want to use his powers incase I tried to manipulate them. All that was in the past now. What bothered me was that Adam showed no fear of me at all.

Instead of fear, curiosity shined in his eyes. He looked at me like I was a phenomenon, something to study. It irritated me. I was not a show, a Mord-Sith should not be gawked at.

"What are you looking at?" I finally snapped, noticing the silence that had crept up slowly.

"A beautiful woman." he answered, cocking his head to the side a little.

Zedd laughed so hard I thought the ground was going to start shaking, "You will get no where with flattery, my boy. A Mord-Sith is out of even your league."

"Well then can I thank one for saving my life?" he asked, glancing a Zedd before meeting my eyes again.

"Don't thank me. I was all for leaving you behind." I snarled.

To my surprise, Adam laughed. He laughed until tiny crystals of water welled up in his eyes.

At the sight of tears my temper flared even more, "I do not remember making a joke."

"I know. It's just that I forgot what _Mord-Siths_ were like. I should have remembered they always speak their minds."

His poor attempt at teasing did not bring any kind of response out of me at all.

"We will be going now." I stated, daring him to object.

Even Richard didn't argue with me, as we picked bags, that had been forgotten during the fight, and started walking.

"Would you mind if I fallowed you to the next village?" Adam asked, eyeing the woods where men had attacked us earlier.

"Yes-" I stated quickly.

"No-" Richard said at the same time.

"Cara he is injured, you can't expect him to make it to the next town on his own." Richard explained to me as if I were a child.

"Richard he will only slow us down, we saved him once; isn't that enough?"

"Cara he needs out help. We can't just leave him to die."

"It's happened to me before." I added quietly, remembering all to sharply the pain of my sister's betrayal; and the glee when the same fate was given to them.

"And we saved you, kept you from dying." Richard growled.

Pursing my lips, I saw no reason to keep fighting. Giving Adam a dirty look, I started walking in the direction we traveled before the interruption.


	4. Are You Alright?

**Okay I'm sorry it took so long to update. But last week was busy and now I just hope you like it. Do forget to REVIEW!!**

**And I would like to personally thank my friend Ormus45, he really helped.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adam. He IS mine._____________________**

Looking around I noticed the grey horse was gone. Great, Adam was going to be limping his way to the next town. No doubt It would be past dark before we made It there.

Choosing not to do Adam a favor, I decided to at least start with a pace that would make any wounded man miserable. If we kept up this pace we could possibly make It to the town by nightfall.

We walked, and walked. A couple hours went by and I looked back to see If Adam had given up yet. To my surprise, even though he clutched his side and was sweating profusely, has face was a mask of concentration. He refused to complain or ask for a break.

Beside me Zedd paused, looking from my face to Adam, "Why don't we stop for a minute Cara. My old bones ache."

I rolled my eyes silently, only Zedd would claim weakness to help someone else. But I didn't argue. Instead I fumed quietly, walking to a near-by tree and lifting myself onto a low branch.

With my back pressed against the trunk and my legs dangling In the air I watched the group. Kahlan sat close to Richard, always wearing a small smile when he was near. Richard talked to Zedd happily about Adam and the games they played when they were small.

Adam sat on the ground, his back proofed up by a log. His blue eyes were closed and the small bit of bandage, that peeked out from under his armor, was soaked In blood. Richard noticed at the same time.

"Adam... you're bleeding again." Richard gasped.

Looking confused he held up a hand, bloody from holding his side, "Oh. I hadn't... realized."

Adam pulled his armor and shirt off to reveal a bronze chest. Adam's face still held the surprise of his wound, not registering the pain he should have been feeling. Richard carefully removed the blood soaked bandage to see a Inflamed stab wound.

"Cara can you sue your agiels on this like you did when I hurt my leg?" Kahlan asked, obviously worried.

"It would be my pleasure." I purred.

Adam's eyes held a spark of humor as he watched my drop from my perch and approach slowly. He didn't watch my hand pull out an agiel, but I had a feeling he was aware of It. What really surprised me was that he didn't tense up, or do anything for that matter, to ready himself for direct contact with my humming weapon.

Electric blue eyes studied my face, Instead. He seemed to be trying to commit what I looked like to memory. I gave him no warning, pressing an agiel firmly on his gash.

Adam looked down slowly, watching as his skin smoked and hissed. I expected his eyes to be full of withheld pain, but they weren't. The blue eyes held nothing but humor... again. This man must want to do nothing but laugh, all day long.

"What? You look like I offended you." Adam said suddenly.

I realized that my lips were pursed and my forehead wrinkled In thought. I just couldn't figure him out. He didn't react to my agiel, and he didn't have a reason to laugh yet he always winter to.

"Nothing..." looking down to his flat stomach I saw the fest had melted together.

Adam wouldn't be bleeding anymore, but he would have a terrible burn for weeks. With a second thought I noticed that the scar it would leave would only blend in with the others.

I stood, putting my agiel away. Faintly I heard Zedd say we would continue when Adam was ready. But I barely heard him.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Closing my eyes, again I felt the sensation of someone touching my arm. But when I opened my eyes no one was there.

A lone tear traveled down my cheek. I cursed myself silently. I cursed at how I wanted Leo to stand beside me. I cursed because I needed him to lay beside me. And I cursed because I missed his easy mature and reassuring voice.

But I hated myself, truly hated myself, for having been unable to save Leo. That half second of disbelief and hesitation killed him. I'd seen The Sister start to throw her power, and Leo jump, but I had been so surprised, I didn't stop it.

Quickly turning my sorrow into anger, I scrubbed the tear off my five.

"Cara are you alright?" Kahlan asked, coming to stand at my shoulder.

"Why does everyone keep asking how I am?" I hissed, not looking at her.

"Because we're worried. Losing Leo was hard on Zedd and me too. But I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through."

Facing her, with my recently stirred emotions, I let my anger out, "You're right, you can't. So stop trying."

Kaplan's head jerked hack like I'd slapped her. As she turned away I felt... guilty. She was only trying to be a friend to me, not that I needed any, and all I did was fight her.

I heard footsteps behind me and I knew who it was, "Zedd I'm sure that you have very wise words of wisdom, but I don't need to hear anything right now."

"Well I'll tell him you said so." said a voice that was way to soft for Zedd.

Spinning around I saw Adam was behind me.

"Oh."

"Are-" He started.

"_Don't_ ask me 'Are you alright'." I nearly yelled, my short feeling of guilt forgotten.

Frowning Adam looked closely at me, "Actually I was asking if you were ready to go."

Never had I ever looked so stupid, or felt so stupid, "Yes. I am."

Without another word about my sudden out burst, I grabbed my bag and started walking.


	5. The Offer

To my surprise we reached the town, Moorings, with the last of the daylight fading out.

"Not bad timing, huh?" Adam smiled smugly.

"We would have been here a lot sooner if we hadn't helped you." I mentioned casually.

"And missed burning me with an agiel, you would have been miserable." he said, winking when I looked at him curiously.

I raised my eyebrow, amused by his boldness. Richard headed to the nearest inn, visibly excited about the thought of sleeping in a warm bed tonight.

As usual we were greeter with a horde of awestruck people. Their eyes were bright and hopeful as they looked at him, but guarded and almost hatful when they looked at me.

Holding my head high, I marched, just as confidently through the crowd, as my companions did.

Inside the building I rounded on Adam, "We got you here, it's time for you to be going on your own way."

Smiling like a fool, he wasn't offended al all by my outburst, "I know, but a man has to sleep. This place seems as good as any."

Adam paused, as if considering something for the first time, "Unless you have a specific place you would rather me sleep."

Adam had taken a step closer, letting his manly smell wash over me. I didn't step away, instead raised my face to stop just under his. I could feel his breathe on my lips, and the attraction in his eyes was easy to read.

"Would you like me to tell you where I think you should sleep?" I asked, making my voice husky.

He nodded, too turned on to say anything. I moved closer, pressing the front of my thighs to his, and resting a hand on his chest.

Before Adam could lover his head, the door opened behind him. Smiling I gave one big shove, and pushed him out the door. He landed on his butt, with a surprised yelp.

Looking up at me he froze, completely stopped moving. At first I thought he was still trying to get over the initial shock of my truck, but when I lift my hand to my face, I found I was still smiling.

Remembering the question I'd asked him, "I think you should sleep with the pigs."

Then I quickly shut the door and fallowed up the stairs the others had disappeared. I hadn't smiled at all since Leo,,,

"Cara, we're down here." Kahlan announced form the end of the hall.

Inside the small room I say only three beds, "I'll sleep on the ground." I put in quickly.

"Cara I've already set up a spot for myself, plus you slept on the floor last time." Richard stated gently.

"I don't mind, you don't have to do that-"

"Cara! _You_ get a bed tonight. You haven't been sleeping well and we need you at your best."

Ashamed that the others had actually noticed I didn't sleep much anymore, I stopped arguing.

After a warm bath, and a hot meal, I dragged my weary body into the bed. My stomach started to turn slowly at the thought of succumbing to a place I had so little control over what went on. But as of lately I has no control.

Against my will, and fears, my eyelids drifted close.

When they opened again I stood in a desert. My head was fuzzy, but when a woman in red attacked me, I remembered exactly where I was.

Thrusting an agiel into the middle of the Dark Sister's chest, I didn't wait to see her fall. Hair flew into my face just as the dirty blonde haired man jumped in front of deadly magic.

"LEO…" I screamed, but it was to late.

The fight around me faded away, all that was left was the desert, a burnt body, and me.

I fell on my knees beside him, the smell of burnt flesh rushing up my nose. A tear ran unchecked down my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" asked a soft voice.

Looking up I saw Leo. When I looked back down his burnt body was gone.

Blubbering I whipped my head back to look at him again, afraid he would disappear, "But… you were dead. I saw you die, saving Kahlan."

Reaching out his hand, Leo pulled me up, he cradled me to his chest, holding me in is warm embrace.

"You're dead…" I whispered quietly.

"But I'm not gone, Cara." he promised.

"Yes he is Cara, you don't get him anymore." growled an evil voice, as the warm body I held started to fade away.

"Cara I'm still here, "Leo stated, ignoring Rahl but looking worried as he became less and less solid, "I'll always be with-"

And he was gone.

"Bring him back Rahl." I growled.

"Oh I tried to, I offered him multiple deals, but he wouldn't take any of them. Not even to come back to… you." he answered, inspecting his nails.

"That's not what I meant. This is _my_ dream, and _I_ want him back." I hissed.

"Why do you think you keep dreaming about him? You want him back. But I wonder Cara… how much do you want him back?" Rahl paused, looking straight in my eyes.

"Would you give up the Seeker for him? Or the Stone of Tears? Or maybe the Mother Confessor?"

With the mention of the Mother Confessor I remembered that Leo had died for this mission, and I was not going to have him died in vain, "No, there is no deal to be made with me either."

"Don't lie to me Cara… he thinks of you often you know. Or at least he does when he isn't thinking about the pain." Rahl laughed, as I wrapped my hand around a dagger.

"I said NO!" I spat, raising the weapon to lunge at him.

"Cara wake up!"

Sitting up straight I nearly hit heads with Richard. Looking at my right hand I saw the dagger. My hand was clenched around the blade, instead of the hilt.

"Cara this has gone on long enough, what happened while I was gone? Zedd and Kahlan told me not to ask, and said nothing themselves, but you obviously need help." Richard pressed, his voice slightly angry.

"Nothing… I'm fine." I said, the lie sounding weak even to me.

"No you're not. You don't sleep, and when you do you have nightmares. This time it was so bad you sliced your hand." he snapped, listing my weaknesses on one hand.

"Cara please, maybe I can help you."

With Richard's attempt to comfort me my stomach turned violently. With the uninjured hand clutching my mouth I ran from the room.

Richard started to run after me, but Zedd's gravely voice stopped him, giving me much needed time alone.

I made it out of the inn and to the tree line, before emptying the contents of my stomach on the ground.

Resting my back against a near by tree, I pondered Rahl's question. What would I give up to have Leo back again?

What if I were really presented with the choice between Leo and my companions? No! I could not start thinking that way. Leo gave himself up to save Kahlan, I needed to respect that.

Hut what if he didn't choose to die, a small voice asked un the back of my head, what if he counted on you to be there to save him? And you failed. You were too weak to save him. You were to weak to stop the feelings and now you're to weak to withstand the consequences.

"Stop, Stop… _Stop_!" I demanded, as another round of retching took over my body.

Somebody came up behind me, quietly pulling my hair from in front of my face. When I was done the gentle hands pulling me into sitting position. After so many sleepless nights and then the vomiting episode, I was to tired to object. Laying against his chest, with my head on their shoulder, I fell asleep.


	6. First Kiss

**Okay I know that I haven't updated in quiet some time, SORRY! So I hope you like this. I know I did. So Read the chapter, and review it. I always like to know what my readers are thinking. And again sorry it took so long for me to update.**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, was that I was not alone. Warm strong arms were wrapped securely around my waist. My mind was foggy with the first good night's sleep in months, but even through the fog I could feel something inside of me waking up.

Startled, I pulled away and rose up quickly. As I stood to my head throbbed with pressure and pain. As my eyes went black, I felt my balance fail me. As quickly as I rose I fell again. The warm arms that I had escaped only moments ago enclosed around me again.

"Easy Cara, it's only me." laughed a gentle voice.

I let him support me until my vision had recovered, then pulled brusquely out of his embrace. At first I didn't turn around, I was too angry at myself for letting my guard down enough to fall asleep in someone's arms. My hand wrapped tightly around an agiel, feeling, and controlling, the pain that shot up my arm.

"Cara I'm sorry I startled you."

Spinning around to finally face the man, I reacted fiercely, "You didn't."

Adam's handsome face, for once, didn't have an ounce of humor. The man's eyes held intelligence, his eyes held understanding.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, sharply.

"Keeping you from drowning in your own vomit." he shot back.

I didn't look at the ground, knowing the evidence of what he said would still be there. Instead I stared at him, looking directly into his deep blue eyes.

"Why? I do not want your help."

"I'm sure you don't, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to give you help." he stated, not answering my question.

"You are avoiding telling me why," I stated softly, "interesting."

"I can't tell you why, because I don't know why." he murmured, casually taking a step toward me. "All I know is that last night I saw you run by, and thought you needed help."

Adam took another step.

"I do not need any help."

Now he stood just inches away from me, "Everyone needs a little help now and then, even a Mord-Sith." His voice was only a whisper, but I felt the breeze of his breath brush over my cheek.

Adam's answer surprised me, making me wonder how he knew Mord-Sith so well. Turning my head, and eyes, away from the tall man right in front of me. I could hear the faint sound of a small stream close by. Walking away from Adam I went to clean my mouth. With distance from his distraction I found it easier to think about what had happened the night before.

I found the river and stooped to wash my mouth, finally getting the bitter after taste out thoroughly.

I thought about my dream and Lord Rahl's offer. My body ached to hold Leo again, my soul longed for him. Even as a Mord-Sith I could not keep myself from these feelings. Wanting Leo back so badly went against all of my training, my life even. As much as I hated it, I wanted him back. I needed him back.

I wanted to tell Leo all the things that I didn't get to. I wanted to tell him I cared about him, loved him. But the last thing I told him was that I didn't care for him as he thought. I would never get to say these things to him, or even speak them aloud to anyone for that matter. No I had been given and chance, and lost it. I would not have a chance to right that wrong.

Standing up I saw Adam's reflection in the water, but I wasn't surprise. For a moment we just stood there, Adam standing slightly behind and to my left. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to think. I just wanted to stand there, in silence, with no judgment.

Adam came closer, removing the distance between us again. And again I didn't move. Something inside of me insisted on staying put. His hand reached up and turned my face toward him. Again I was caught in the deep pool of his gaze. Slowly he bent his head to mine, grazing his soft lips against mine.

It felt so natural and so right I almost gave in, but as he started to deepen the kiss I came to my senses sharply, "NO!"

Anger, burning with such an intense fire I felt a could burn somebody, fueled my arms with strength. One moment his lips were on mine, the next he was sprawled in the stream.

Seconds ticked by, as my rage grew. I wanted to kill him. The only thing that stopped me was the truly innocent look on Adam's surprised face. He wasn't smirking or laughing for weaseling through my defense, but he seemed hurt I had rejected him so clearly.

"Stay away from me." I warned him, putting the full power of my hatred into my voice.

"Cara please… I wasn't trying-"

I didn't stay to listen to his explanation, instead turned and walked away. Everyone had excuses, and I didn't care to hear them. I scrubbed my mouth with the back of my hand, startled to feel a sharp pain in the palm of my hand. Turning my hand over, I saw the deep cut in my hand. And I remembered the look on Richard's face when I got it.

For once in my life I didn't know what to do. On one hand I could stay here, and no doubt be found by Adam, or I could go back to the inn and be interrogated by Richard. Instead I found myself wondering to the horse barn.

Inside, a short squat man, smelling of beer and sour sweat. His eyes widened and he stood quickly, straightening his stained shirt.

"The Seeker needs four horses." I stated, watching his jumpy hands.

"Well I don't have any available… maybe if you come back tomorrow." he said, running his hand across his nose.

My sharp eyes caught the tattle-tale motion. He was lying, badly.

Sliding a single agiel out of it's holder, "Really… you have no horses, none at all?"

Small pig eyes darted wildly from my cold face to my burning agiel, "N-n-n-none."

"You're lying. And I do not like liars." I said, stepping closer to him and giving the agiel a single threatening twirl, "I suggest you rethink you're answer, and tell me one more time."

"Actually come to think of it I do have four horses. Right this way." the man hurriedly turned to go.

I lunged, grabbing his arm and turning him to face me, then shoved him against the barn wall, "Why are you stalling The Seeker?" I demanded, holding my agiel just inches away from his neck.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm just doing what I was told." the weak man begged, sending a wave of horridly smelling breathe right into my face.

Disgusted, I turned away, "And what did they tell you exactly?"

"To kill the Mord-Sith."

I had just enough time to turn around and deflect the sharp end of a long dagger. The man's forward momentum carried him past me, where I caught sight of a rotting scab on his neck. Stumbling to his knees, then rising with surprising quickness, the man was coming toward me again. The sharp knife sliced through the air, just shy of my throat.

I jammed my agiel straight in between the man's shoulder blades. He went down faster than a log, where I hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious. Running deeper into the barn, I found three horses already saddles and ready to ride out. Looking desperately around my eyes fell on a familiar grey stallion.

Minutes later I was riding back to the inn, dragging the three other horses behind me.

"Richard!" I screamed.

Almost instantly Richard had his head sticking out of the window right above me, "Cara what's going on?"

"A bangling just tried to attack me, he said he was told to kill the Mord-Sith."

Richard's head disappeared just as Kahlan and Zedd came out the door. Both saw the horses and mounted.

"Cara what's going on?" Zedd asked.

"There was a bangling in town. He tried to kill me."

Zedd narrowed his eyes, "Cara you have been attacked by banglings before."

"Yeah but how many of them have told me they were sent to kill The Mord-Sith?" I asked.

Richard ran out the door and jumped onto the final horse, "Cara where is Adam?"

Richard's question caught me off guard, "You said we were taking him to the next town and then going separate ways."

"Whoever just tried to kill you, may be after Adam also."

"Richard, right now for all we know an entire army in marching this way, and you want to look for a childhood friend?" I asked, shocked.

For once Richard listened to me. I could see on his face the conflict of his decision. But Richard knew he was needed, if we didn't have him then we would not be able to stop The Keeper.

With a growl Richard turned his horse and galloped out of the town. We entered the surrounding woods at full speed. As it turned out we were too late to avoid a fight.

We rode into a small clearing just in time to see a group of banglings attacking Adam.


	7. Attack

I know I should have seen dark hair, broad shoulders, and red armor, but his hair was blonde, his shoulders narrower, and he wore brown leather.

"LEO!" I cried out, as my horse leapt into a full gallop.

The grey stallion's legs moved at a dangerous speed. One of my hands gripped his black mane with bone chilling desperation, while the other held an agiel that struck mercilessly at the rotting souls around us.

Suddenly a giant of a man came out of nowhere, ramming his elephant size shoulder into the stallion. With an enraged scream both the horse and I went down, our momentum carrying us several yards forward.

Rage boiled red hot, chasing away the fear I had just let rule me. I was on my feet and facing the bane-ling just as he reached a meaty hand toward my neck.

I stabbed my agiel into the middle of the giant's palm, withdrawing my second agiel at the same time. A second hand came at me. This hand hit me across the face with enough force to send me flying.

My agiels disappeared into the bloody mess of bodies that had already started to pile up around me. Rolling onto my back I saw the man walking slowly toward me. Stupid man, I though, yanking my dagger out. With a simple flick of my wrist the blade embedded itself into the man's chest. But the bane-ling seemed barely phased.

Now defenseless, I tried to run, but the man grabbed me around the throat. My body was raised into the air, feet dangling. Desperately I lashed out at the man. But my efforts proved fruitless.

My lungs had started to burn, and my struggles had weakened, when the man spoke, "Lord Rahl told me to remind you his offer still stands."

With that his eyes bulged and a broad sword emerged from his chest. The monstrous hand released my throat and I choked in precious air as I fell to the ground. For a moment I just laid there- breathing. Slowly I turned my head to look at the person who had just saved me.

To my surprise it was Adam. I no longer saw Leo in his place. Adam was at my side in an instant, helping me up and not releasing me until my balance was back. He was so gentle and so, but it only took one look at his expression to know something was wrong.

"Who is Leo?"

A chill ran down my back, although I don't know if it was because of the name or the look on Adam's face. Adam's features held no hint to whatever emotion he was feeling at the moment. And that put me more on my guard than anyone else's unchecked fury could have.

"I don't know who you're talking about." I stated weakly, still recovering from the effect of oxygen deprivation. Or so I told myself.

"When you saw the bane-lings attacking you called out to me, but you didn't say my name. You said Leo." He argued, his face finally showing the anger he felt.

I didn't try to lie again, I could tell it only offended Adam, "He is dead. So it is none of your concern."

Adam's eyes softened in understanding, "You loved him."

I expected my temper to flare, waited for it even, and I felt no anger at his observation. My body didn't tense, or even flinch.

"Yes I did."

Adam took a step forward, turning his gaze from me to the grey stallion that had come to stand beside me, "He seems to like you."

Adam's shoulder came up to my eyes I suddenly noticed. I had never realized he was that tall. But standing in front of me he actually made me feel short. Normally that would have put me on guard, the fact I wasn't as much as another person. But I didn't feel like I needed to be worried in the least. In fact, I felt… relaxed. Adam looked ready to defend me from anything

"We should go back to Richard." I said trying to control my wondering mind.

Quietly I mounted, ignoring how intently Adam watched my face. A sudden warmth shot up my leg, dismissing any thought of just riding away. Adam's hand held my thigh, his face back to its usual openness.

"Cara I never meant to… "Adam paused and tried to start again, "This morning I…"

Adam's inability to explain his feelings reminded me of myself. It was amusing that he had such trouble in expressing his feelings, while I barley allowed mine.

"Cara I really-" leaning down I silenced him with a kiss.

I kissed Adam because I longed to be free from my past. I kissed him because my soul craved the small taste of love I had experienced with Leo. I kissed him because I wanted to.

And I stopped kissing him when a slow heat started deep in my chest, reminding me of the ache that could replace it in an instant.

Sitting up I gathered my composure, "I understand what you are trying to say, but you need to find somebody else. I'd be better off becoming a bane-ling again before falling in love again."

Turning the horse around I looked straight into Richard's astonished eyes.


	8. A Shoulder to Cry On

_I watched as the goddess like warrior woman rode away from me. She was the most intoxicating woman I had ever encountered. No Mord-Sith had ever kissed me with her eyes closed. Cara was wrong, she wanted to be loved. I could see, now, the unbearable pain that she carried. I knew her pain._

_Looking down, I saw two red agiels lying side by side. For a Mord-Sith to forget her weapons was… unimaginable._

I had expected Richard to demand me to tell him what was going on between Adam and I. By the look in his eyes, he wanted to. I was grateful when he didn't. After a long look, his large brown eyes staring daggers at me, he sufficiently told me to make sure he didn't catch me alone. Then turned away and acted like nothing had happened.

Not being able to stand the nearly visible tension in the air, I announced, just as Adam arrived, that I would be going hunting. Quickly packing a small bag, and then retrieving a bow, I noticed my agiels were missing. Cursing my stupidity, I turned around just in time to see Adam sliding the absent weapons into my bag.

How could I forget my agiels? I must be way more unbalanced than I thought.

As I stood in the forest, surrounded by trees, I wondered how long I would be able to continue protecting Richard like this. Was it safe for me to be around him? I had said no when Rahl offered me his deal, but I had wanted so badly to say yes.

Sitting down, I leaned my back against a tree trunk. Tears threatened to escape. I pressed a hand against my eyes to keep them back. I wasn't going to cry. I was a Mord-Sith!

"Cara?" a quiet voice soothed, his voice so familiar, and deadly.

I jumped up, and saw Rahl's infuriating form standing before me. Rahl looked as healthy as ever. His brown hair was calmly lying on his shoulders, and his cold eyes watched me like a snake.

"Cara dear, are you crying?" he asked, coming closer.

"Leave me Rahl. I will not do your bidding." I spat at him.

"But you will Cara. The thing is, you can get what I need. And I have want you want." he smiled, "Would you like to see him?"

Leo suddenly appeared by Rahl's side. He was shirtless, and on his knees with his head bowed. I involuntarily took a step forward, reaching my hand toward him. My tears came freely now.

Rahl leaned down and lifted Leo's head to look at me. Pain was evident in his face, but so was determination.

"Leo… I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"I know." Leo smiled, his pain disappearing just like that.

Taking another step forward I quietly confessed the truth, "I didn't mean… what I said… that day."

"I know Cara."

"Leo I…" I didn't know what to say anymore.

I took another step forward and stood right in front of Leo. Slowly I lowered myself to my knees. His eyes were so beautiful, so clear and bright. Oh how I wanted to bring him back. I wanted to just forget about the world and let go.

As if hearing my thoughts Leo's eyes widened, "I love you Cara, but you have to let me go. Don't-"

Leo disappeared just as my hand reached to silence his mouth. The air before me was as empty as before. That was when I realized Leo would never allow his life to be traded for Kahlan's or Richard's. He wouldn't want me to give up the quest or even myself for his life. If there was one thing Leo had taught me, it was that I could not give up. I could never give up.

"Well Cara, just say the work and I will bring him back to stay."

Rahl could not see my face. So he did not see the mad grin that crossed it, "It seems you have started a nasty little habit."

"And what is that Cara? Do tell?"

"You keep underestimating us."

And with that I shoved an agiel through his open shirt. His body turned to black smoke and quickly disappeared. But not before a poisonous whisper tickled my ear.

"You will regret that Cara."

I sat up sharply, having actually never moved from my resting place against the tree. The first thing I noticed was a tall broad man. He wore red armor. I was instantly on my feet, weapons ready. But a warm chuckle reminded me I was no longer the only person wearing red in our group.

"You wake up quickly." Adam commented, taking a step forward so I could make out his face in the moonlight.

"I have to. If I want to keep Richard alive I always have to be ready." I answered half heartedly, my thoughts drifting to the night Leo first made me laugh.

I sat down and after a small silence he sat beside me.

"Do you know what it is like to lose someone?" I asked quietly, remembering the pain on Leo's face.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Who?"

"My wife."

Adam's features were gently shadowed in the night. It was then that I realized I knew absolutely nothing about him. Just like his face, a saw the obvious features, but shadows covered up the details, "What happened?"

"I married a woman from Hartland just before Richard left with Zedd. I was perfectly content to pretend there was nothing happening on the other side of the boundary. Or that if there was, it would never affect me. Unfortunately that was not the case." Adam's hands clenched, as if readying himself for something.

"My wife spoke out against them. She never was one for fallowing anyone else's law. One day she disappeared."

Adam's eyes were dark in the night, his expression carefully guarded.

"But that was a long time ago."

I nodded.

"Cara will you tell me about what happened to you?" he asked, shifting slightly to look me in the eye.

My first instinct was to walk away, but a second later I knew I had to tell him. Not just for him, but for me. I needed the closure.

"Not so long ago Richard was dying, he had to leave the quest. But he refused to let us stop looking for the stone. We were told to find a new Seeker and continue until he was able to return." a dull throbbing started in my chest, "Slowly, and without my consent, I began to have feelings for the new Seeker.

"He was funny and he was never afraid of me." I snorted as I remembered our first meeting, "He made me apologize for stabbing him with an agiel. Not long after finding the Seeker, we learned Richard was in danger.

"We ended up fighting the Sisters of the Dark, Leo died saving the Mother Confessor. I saw him burn alive. And I couldn't save him. I have revived so many people, but I couldn't bring him back." I didn't stutter, and I didn't mumble, though the entire speech.

Even though the words were emotional, I held onto my straight face and clutched an agiel. But the pain didn't help. For once I didn't want to feel the pain. A single tear traveled hesitantly down my cheek. It was the only sentiment t couldn't prevent.

Adam didn't say anything; he knew there were really no words that could help. I could feel Adam's pity like a cool trickle of water, but I didn't mind that he pitied me. A warm arm wrapped itself around my shoulders, pulling me close, and comforting me. More tears came, and I remembered that day Kahlan had sat on the ground, she had been crying, clutching Richard's sword.

I hadn't understood her tears, but I did now. The pain of waking up and not seeing the man you loved, was the worst pain of all. It was the pain a Mord-Sith was never taught.

I fell asleep with my head resting on the hard red leather of Adam's shoulder.

**I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I had major writer's block. If I had put anything up it would have been badly written and a poor chapter. And I know this isn't my best chapter, but it is the gate way to a big event. Adam has a secret. A life story that has yet to be told.**


	9. The Ending!

**I know it has been a while and I would hate myself for taking this long, but here is the ending. FINALLY. I think you will like it. I know it is short, but I rewrote it like ten times, and it is just tying up loose ends. Enjoy and PM me if you have any ideas for my next FanFic that I WILL update frequently.**

**I awoke the next morning without the usual unbearable weight on my shoulders. Light filtered though the green leaves, gently scattering shades of light and dork across the forest floor, and warming the leather against my back. A warm breeze caressed my cheek, carrying with it a hint of mint. My head was propped on the warm shoulder of a dark soldier. **

**Adam's blue eyes watched me intensely, sparking my curiosity, "Why are you looking at me like that?"**

**A sly, but incredibly attractive, grin brightened his fierce features, "I was just waiting for you to pull away from me again. I think this is the longest you have last."**

**Adam's face was light and humorous, but his eyes were darkened with fear. He was afraid I was going to run away again. To be honest it was a surprise to me that I didn't feel the urge to push him away anymore. **

"**You just seem to come back anyway." I replied coyly, then truthfully, "And you remind me of someone. When you're not being annoying."**

"**Let me guess… his name was Leo Daines." He said, the fear still in his eyes.**

**Now I could feel the urge to push away. I could feel the desperation build up in my chest, threatening to overwhelm me. My chin quivered.**

**Adam sat up, softly pushing me onto my knees, and held my face in his large hands, "I knew him too. I wondered if that was the man you called out to on the battlefield, but I couldn't be sure. Until you said I reminded you of him I was unsure. I was told that a lot."**

**I closed my eyes at this, wrapping my hands around his wrists and trying to pull them away from me.**

"**No look at me Cara. I loved Leo like my own brother. And I morn his death too."**

**As I looked into those beautiful blue eyes, I saw all the misery and pain that I had carried for so long. Adam really did know how I felt. Burying my head in his chest, I finally let out everything. Adam held me through it all, stroking my hair. In the safety of those strong arms I finally let Leo go, though he would always have a corner of my heart. **

"**Cara? Adam?" **

**Looking behind me I saw Richard staring at us with uncovered surprise. Kahlan and Zedd were not far behind, though they seemed a little less surprised about finding us. Zedd even seemed slightly smug. **

**Finally fed up with having no idea what was going on Richard released his fury, "What is going on? I command you to tell me."**

**My fist clenched around Adam's arm. But I had to answer. I stood up, pulling Adam with me. **

"**While you were with the Sisters of the light we had to find a new Seeker."**

"**Yes I know that, but-"**

**With a glare that could make a grown man shake I silenced him, "While you were away I grew to have feelings for the man. In the short time we were together I loved him, I lied to him, and I lost him. The nightmares were because I could have saved him, but I was to slow.**

"**Then Rahl tried to use Leo's death to his advantage and force me to give up one of you in return for him. And I almost did." At this part I lost my voice, I had to confess my near betrayal.**

**When I looked up at Richard he had a face of pure understanding. Slowly he glanced at Kahlan, who was watching his reaction. A small, sad, smile pulled the corners of his mouth up. When he glanced back at me, his gaze traveled from my tear stained face to Adam behind me.**

**It was Kahlan who first spoke, "Why don't we have some breakfast back at the camp?" she asked sweetly.**

**Richard nodded, and Zedd made some bad joke about eating a bear. I started to fallow as they left, but I warm hand held me back. I was afraid to turn around and look into his eyes. I didn't want him to see how weak I was right then. **

"**Cara, I thought we were done running away, look at me." he whispered softly in my ear. **

**Trying not to view that as a challenge I turned around. One look into his eyes and I knew it wasn't a challenge. It was a plead. His face was so open, so easy to read. There was only one thing that could quiet his fears. Only one thing that could tell him how much he already meant to me. **

**So I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. And he kissed me back in a way I've only felt one other person kiss me like. And even as he made me think of Leo, I could tell he was a completely different person. **

**All I wanted was more. This time I wouldn't waste what ever time we had. **

"**Adam," I murmured, pulling away slightly.**

"**Yes?" he asked anxiously.**

"**I didn't tell this to Leo when I had him, so I refuse to make that mistake again. I have feelings for you." I answered, then kissed him again.**

**Who said a Mord-Sith always had to be independent? Sometimes we are stronger with a little help.**


End file.
